Promise
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Sora has a secret: he smoked cigarettes. He needs to keep this secret from Riku. Will things get better or worse? I DO NOT SUPPORT SMOKING IN ANY WAY WITH THIS FANFICTION. RATED M FOR TOBACCO/DRUG USE AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I've been a bum about my stories lately. I recently deleted my "Look Into The Eyes Of Your Other" story, and the story before that, too. I'm trying to stop my writer's block even though its not that easy to stop. Anyway, here's another story I've been writing called **_**Promise**_**. I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue: **

**Location: Destiny Islands**

**Time: 3:45 AM**

**POV: None**

Sora woke up in his bed in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He walked out, put on a white undershirt, some black jeans, a black hoodie that had Jack Skellington's face on it (it was a goodbye present from Jack.), some black shoes, and a black and grey striped beanie. He walked out the door and got into the boat that him, Kiari and Riku used to get back to the main land. He went to the main land and walked up the road. He made a couple of turns and he walked into a convenience store and pulled out his wallet.

"Can I have a pack of cigarettes?" asked the brunette.

"Keyhole Premium or Heartless Premium?" asked the cashier.

"Keyhole." said Sora. The cashier nodded and turned around to grab a pack.

"Total is gonna be 4 munny." said the cashier with one open hand. Sora gave him the money and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He lit one and was on his way back to the boat. He inhaled the cigarette smoke and exhaled in relief.

"I haven't had these in a while." said Sora. He walked down the street, smoking his cigarette and he could now see the boat down the street that lead to a beach. He was doing fine until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped so hard the cigarette fell out of his mouth. He quickly picked it up and turned around. He saw only a face with a smily on it. As the man stepped out into the moonlight, his face and hair was lightened. Sora sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hayner, its just you. You scared the fuck out of me." he said with his hand on his own heart. Hayner chuckled.

"Sorry bro. I saw you wandering outside this area the past couple of nights and wondered what was up. You cool?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just come here if I'm out of cigarettes."

"You smoke? I didn't know that. I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."

"A lot of people do." said Sora, chuckling. "But I would really like to keep it a secret. So could you keep it on the DL?" asked Sora. Hayner grabbed his own chin in thought.

"Hmm...maybeee." said Hayner with a smile on his face. "If you buy me a pack, I won't tell anyone." said Hayner.

"Sorry, bro. I only brought enough money to buy one pack. If you meet me tomorrow then I'll buy you one, promise!"

"Ugh, fine. Promise you'll meet me here at the same time as now?" asked Hayner.

"Yup! I promise! I keyblade master never breaks a promise you know." said Sora with a smirk.

"Okay, _now _you're being a goody-two-shoes."

"Whatever, you wanna smoke with me?" asked the brunette,, handing him a cigarette.

"Sure." said the blonde. They lit one up and headed for the beach.

At the beach, they sat down and talked for hours about everything. Kiari, Riku, Heartless, little kid crushes, sea-salt ice cream, Roxas, and so much more. Sora had smoked about 4 cigarettes and Hayner smoked almost 3. They continued to talk about random stuff until the sun began to slowly light up the world in front of them.

"Shit! It's already daytime! Riku is gonna be pissed!" said Sora as he got up and quickly put on the hoodie he took off earlier. He slapped Hayner's shoulder in a friendly goodbye.

"Remember, 4 AM tomorrow!"

"I won't forget, promise! Don't tell anyone, or else!" said Sora as he ran to the boat he came in. He undid the knot from the dock handle and hopped in. He quickly rowed the boat back to Destiny Islands and put it back in the shed Riku built. He went inside the house, into his room, and stripped on his clothing except for his undershirt and boxers. He hopped into bed and got the sleep he needed, which was about 4 hours. Tomorrow Riku and Sora are starting an expansion to the house, so Sora needed sleep or else he could fuck up everything. He quickly went to sleep and hoped he would be okay to work in the morning.

**Thats it! I know it was kinda sorta short. Only about 800 words, but it was only a prologue, luckily, I'm nice enough to add Chapter 1 the same time I added this prologue! So click click click away on that Next button and be on your way!**

**I totally did **_**not **_**mean to rhyme. I **_**promise. **_**← get it. cause the story...is called...promi-yeah I'm done. Just read Chapter One pls and thx. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, I enjoyed it. I wish I could have made it longer, but it wouldn't have worked out too well. The thing is, I don't actually **_**plan **_**my stories. I just turn on my computer, go to Google Docs and start typing away and when I feel like it's enough to form a beginning and a title, that's what I do. Anyway, enough with my blabber, you're here for the story. So read away!**

**Chapter One**

**Location: Destiny Islands**

**Time: 8:00 AM**

**POV: Sora**

I was in a deep slumber. I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't hear Riku banging on the door for me to wake up.

"Sora! Get your ass up!" shouted the pissed off silver haired man.

"Sorry!" I said as I jumped out of bed, quickly sprayed on some cologne so Riku wouldn't smell cigarettes on me, and opened the door.

"What's been taking you so-you're not even ready!" shouted Riku.

"It's only 8 o'clock! You told me to be ready at 9!" I replied

"...Why do you have cologne on?" said Riku. I froze, I quickly thought of a good excuse.

"I dropped a cologne bottle on the floor and I had to clean it up." I said quickly.

"Just go take a shower, I'll be waiting outside." he said as he walked away. I sighed a sigh of complete relief. I couldn't _ever _let Riku know I was smoking. Especially with _Hayner._ He always hated Hayner ever since he hit on Kiari in front of him one day. We were all hanging out at the Park in Twilight Town, before Hayner, Pence and Olette moved and Kairi gave Hayner a welcoming hug. Riku didn't mind it, until they sat down and Hayner put his hand on her leg. He tried to calm himself, but as soon as Hayner asked when she was available, he went off. He almost knocked him out cold. Luckily I stopped him. Olette and Pence took Hayner home, and we went back home as well. Riku hasn't spoken to Hayner since that happened and I don't think he's planning on it.

I got into my wardrobe, picked out some clothes acceptable for working, and got into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and looked in the mirror. I wasn't too thin, but not muscular. Obviously my head looks big because of my hair, but I weighed about 130 lbs. I turned on the water and set it to hot. I loved _hot _showers. I went in and did my business. I usually stand there and think about random shit, but this time I was in a hurry. I was squeaky clean within 3 minutes. I got dressed, walked outside and saw Riku standing outside, looking at the house.

"Hey, I'm ready." said Sora.

"I can see that, are you gonna sit back and watch or are you actually going to work this time?" said Riku with a smirk. Sora got annoyed.

"Let's just get this thing started." said Sora, walking up next to Riku as he looked at a paper Riku was holding. It looked like a blueprint, except it was hand drawn...poorly.

"What's _that?_" asked Sora as he pointed to a big blob on the paper.

"Thats the house exension.…"

"_That's _the _extension?_"

"_Yes, Sora. That's the fucking extension."_

"...Oh. It kinda looks like a-"

"Oh my god Sora. You're not getting the point. The point is that this is the house, and that's the attachment that were gonna work on." said Riku as he pointed to the attachment. Sora sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Riku that's gonna take a lot of work..."

"...and...?"

"I'm not good at hard work." said Sora bending over Riku's shoulder to look at the map more.

"Sora, your breath smells. Bad. Did you even brush your teeth this morning?" said Riku, moving his head away from Sora's. Sora blushed in embarrassment and ran inside his room and ran into the bathroom.

'That was close. I'll just tell him I forgot to brush my teeth.' thought Sora as he quickly picked up his toothbrush and applied toothpaste onto it. He brushed his teeth for a straight ten minutes. He made sure that his breath had no trace of cigarettes whatsoever. When he was done, he put a piece of gum in his mouth just to be safe. He walked out and Riku was still looking at the paper. He walked out and sat down beside Riku without saying a word.

"...Well?" asked Riku.

"Well _what?_"

"Aren't you going to explain what you just did…"

"You told me I had bad breathe, and I forgot to brush my teeth, so I just just did." said Sora. Riku looked at him as if he were the only suspicious thing on the planet. He just sighed and went back to what he was going to say.

"Okay, so were probably going to start working on the upper attachment, so we have our new bedrooms finished first." said Riku as he pointed to various parts of the paper he was holding.

'This is just perfect. He already knew I put on cologne, strike one. He said I had bad breath, strike two. What next? He finds the god damn cigarettes?'

"Sora are you listening to me?" asked Riku with his eyes closed in frustration.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah! Sorry…"

"What's up with you today? You're acting really weird." said Riku as he stared at Sora.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine."

"You're lying. I know when you're lying. Sora, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine. Honest." said Sora with a smile. Riku still wasn't believing a word he was saying.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Riku nothing wrong! Stop bringing it up!"

"If you weren't hiding something maybe I wouldn't have to bring anything up!"

"Even if I was hiding something, it's none of your business to know everything that's going on in my head!"

"I'm only worried about you!"

"WELL DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT ME! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND NOT MY PARENT!" shouted Sora. It got silent. Riku just looked at him, with a facial expression of anger, shock, and disappointment. Sora completely regretted everything that just came out of his big mouth.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but until you solve it, don't bother talking to me." said Riku. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket and walked inside the house. Sora just stood there. He looked down at the sand under his bare feet. He felt terrible. He walked over to the curved tree and sat on it. It was only a matter of minutes until he was accompanied by a worried Kairi.

"Hey Sora." she said as she walked near him. "Mind if I join you?" Sora looked at her and

smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"What happened between Riku and you? He just stormed into the house and went into his room."

"Yeah, me and him just had a fight. There's just a lot on my mind right now and he kept asking what was wrong. I got frustrated and basically told him to leave me alone. Except in...harsher terms."

"Oh. Well what's been on your mind?"

"That's the thing, I can't tell either of you."

"Why?"

"I just can't. It's too risky."

"It's not something bad is it?" she said with worried eyes.

"It depends on how you define bad."

"Like, harmful to our relationships?" Sora shook his head.

"No, not that bad."

"Oh, well if you ever want help, you're more than welcome to talk to me or Riku, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Kairi." said Sora. Kairi gave him a side hug and walked inside. Sora walked into his room and layed in his bed until his mind wondered off into another slumber. Riku was in the living room, watching TV. He wasn't as angry as he was before, but he was still mad.

"Are you still mad at him, Riku?" asked Kairi.

"I think you're asking the wrong guy. That asshole is upstairs being a lazyass and sleeping all day." said Riku, obviously referring to Sora. There was a small awkward silence and Kairi sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I talked to him and he feels bad. He said there's a lot on his mind now but he couldn't tell us what."

"He told me that he was completely fine. What did I do to not make him want to tell me that?"

"I think we just need to give him some time to clear things in his head. You know how he is. He won't calm down until he has everything cleared out in his head."

"You're right. Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome." said the red-head. She gave him a quick hug and went back to her couch. It was only a matter of hours until Sora would wake up, and go back to what he was doing yesterday.

So, not really a cliffhanger, but a good end. To those who waited a millenium for me to upload: I. Am. So. Sorry. I really don't know what to say. My Kingdom Hearts mindset JUST returned to me because I got Dream Drop Distance. So, please review! New chapters coming up soon!


End file.
